He's the Freakin' Terminator!
'''He's the Freakin' Terminator! '''is the second episode of Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Episode Two: He's the Freakin' Terminator! The eight remaining members of Riada settled down in their shelter after Tribal Council. Araxie and Carina were visibly steaming, annoyed that they hadn't been told by the others that their plan wasn't going to work out, also realizing that they were probably the next to go due to their betrayal of the tribe's leader. Allen made it plain he wasn't pleased with what had happened but that he understood it at least, and the animosity seemed to fade a little. Araxie still was bitter, however, as she was the last to go to bed. Sangre's camp became more toxic than ever as Day 4 began, with Brandt and Vince engaging in a full blown verbal conflict over who should get to light the fire with their new flint. Brenna, the sweet soul of the camp, mediated the conflict and quieted the two men down, but they were both obviously still fired up afterwards. Brandt immediately went looking for concrete allies, getting promises from Edgar, Sharrie, and Pasqual that they'd work together moving forward, while Vince worked hard around camp and became closer with many of the ladies. Rifts started to open up in the camp, but most people ignored them and waited to confront them until they'd have to go to Tribal Council. Jonny was getting on many's people's nerves, as he worked less than the much weaker Edgar and Brenna, despite being arguably the most fit guy on the tribe. He also ate more than his fair share, and many people wanted him gone. Over on Riada, Allen brought his closest allies, Roderick and Tae Min, into the jungle to collect firewood as they discussed strategy. They all agreed that Carina would have to be the next to go, due to less than stellar challenge performance and being disloyal and scheming. However, Tae Min brought up that Wilma was also dragging down the tribe and mentioned she might have to go sooner than later, maybe even before Carina so their tribe wouldn't keep losing. The confirmed next targets, after the conversation, were Carina and Wilma. Roderick returned to camp, and as he fed wood to the fire, Carina started aggressively flirting with him, trying to seduce him and dupe him into being her slave in the game. Roderick recognized the blatant act and left as soon as possible, telling Allen that Carina needed to go as soon as possible. Araxie told Carina to cut out the flirting, that it was just hurting her game, but the girl didn't listen, continuing to pursue Roderick. The morning of Day 5, the castaways prepared for their second reward challenge, and they met Sulola out in the water. Vince saw that his brother had been voted off, and he looked pissed and ready to fight. In the ocean was a floating platform; the castaways would face off in pairs, trying to push one another off. The last person standing would earn a point for their tribe; the first tribe to three would win a reward of fishing gear. Here were the five randomly selected pairs: Araxie and Sharrie stepped up onto the platform, and then rushed at each other. Araxie was much stronger and more fit than Sharrie. The makeup artist screeched and fought back, trying to run away from Araxie, but Araxie shoved her into the ocean, taking the first point for Riada. Yara and Liris faced off next; Yara was slimmer and more agile, but Liris was heavier and had a longer reach. The two women battled for a few minutes until a forceful shove from Liris sent Yara sprawling and almost falling off of the platform. Before she could stand up, Liris dove at her and shoved her into the water, tying it up 1-1. Next was Carlota vs. Brenna. Both women weren't that strong, and at first they circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Then Carlota darted towards Brenna. Brenna sidestepped, and Carlota almost fell off the platform from her momentum. As she tried to regain her footing, Brenna dove at her and pushed with all her might, managing to send the women plopping into the ocean, putting Sangre up 2-1. Roderick and Jonny faced off for the second time this season after their first matchup during the first reward, where Roderick outswam him. Here, Roderick outdid Jonny too. Jonny didn't put up much of a fight, tired and apathetic, as Roderick knocked him flat off of the platform, tying things up. The last matchup was between the arguable leaders of both tribes. Allen was a big, tough guy, but while Vince was smaller and less burly, he still had muscle on him, and he knew how to take down opponents. Allen rushed at Vince, and Vince made it seem easy as he ducked Allen's move and shoved him into the water, winning reward for Sangre! The Sangre tribe celebrated win, and most of it was credited to Vince for beasting the final round. As Vince and Soo Jung attempted to catch fish with their new fishing gear, Brandt watched from the shore, chatting quietly with Sharrie. His confessional played as they watched. Vince was able to catch two medium sized fish by evening, and everyone was excited except for Brandt as Pasqual prepared them with coconut in their pan. Everyone had their serving, and there were numerous groans and grunts of pleasure, while Vince watched on in happiness, knowing that he was quickly growing into the leader position. The perfect moment was hurt a little when Jonny tried to steal half of Soo Jung's portion and she snapped at him, but besides that it was a pretty pleasant night at Sangre. Riada was fed up with losing, and when they returned to camp after the challenge, Allen apologized for losing the final round to Vince and then gave a rallying speech to get his tribe excited again, as he didn't want them to start losing everything from here on out. Everyone just nodded and tried to put the loss behind them. Tae Min spent the night lightening up the tribe with his jokes and pleasant personality, and it worked, boosting morale. Most people went to bed happier than before. Day 6, and it's time for the second Immunity Challenge of the season. The castaways found themselves in a muddy clearing in the middle of the jungle with a large, heavy wicker ball in the center, the height of two adult men. Each end of the clearing was marked out by flags; the one end zone was teal for Riada, the other bright red of Sangre. The castaways would have to push the ball into their end zone; they first tribe to do so would win Immunity! Sangre decided to sit out Edgar. The challenge began, and it quickly came to a standstill, with both tribes pushing and neither yielding at all. Roderick made the first offensive move, tackling Vince and throwing him into the mud. As the two grappled, Sharrie giggled and leaped onto her fiancee Yara, and the two tumbled around in the mud, trying to hold one another down and maybe sneaking in a kiss or two. Soon people were tackling one another left and right, trying to keep each other away from the ball. Brandt and Liris were both trying to hold down Allen, but he managed to shake them off, surging towards the ball and giving it a hefty push towards Riada's end zone before Vince sent him tumbling to the ground. It took a while, but the ball was inching towards Riada's end of the field. The last move came when Araxie and Roderick both got free at the same time and helped Carina push the ball. Araxie pushed the only Sangre on the ball, Brenna, into the mud, and then Roderick, Araxie, and Carina managed to get the ball into Riada's end zone before the Sangres could stop them, winning Immunity for Riada! They celebrated as they received the wooden finch Immunity Idol. Back at Sangre, it seemed as if that night would be the culmination of the feud between Vince and Brandt. Vince had Liris and Brenna, a duo that had become very close, on his side, along with Soo Jung. Brandt had gotten promises of loyalty from Sharrie, Edgar, and Pasqual, leaving Jonny sitting in the middle. Jonny seemed unconcerned however about the vote, commenting that he was just going to vote however he felt like when he got to Tribal Council. This made everyone on the tribe uneasy; none of them could find out from Jonny which was he was going, so it was a shot in the dark if Vince or Brandt would be leaving that night. No one liked risks like that at their first Tribal Council, but for a while there didn't seem to be a way around it. Then, Liris proposed a deal between both sides: they would all vote off Jonny since he was dead weight, doing nothing to help the tribe and being unpredictable strategically, and then hash it out afterwards at their next Tribal Council. Many people liked this idea, but both Brandt and Vince still wanted to get each other out, and they knew they could get their allies to go along with it if they pleased. Jonny had no idea that he had a chance of going home that night as he trooped off to Tribal Council with the rest of Sangre. At Tribal Council, Sulola asked Pasqual about camp life. He said that their camp was in decent shape, but that there was a lot of drama due to the divide between Vince and Brandt. Sulola asked both Vince and Brandt about the situation, and they shared how they both wanted to lead the tribe and didn't get along with the other. Sulola questioned Jonny about his lacking performance in challenges despite his obvious physicality, and he just brushed her off, saying he was here to discover himself and do what he wanted, and that he wouldn't play by anyone else's rules. Sulola finished Tribal Council by asking Liris what this vote would do for Sangre; she said it would strengthen them and get rid of a person causing issues in the tribe. Several people nodded in agreement with Liris's statement, and then it was time to vote. Once all the votes had been cast, Sulola returned with the full urn and began to read the votes. Jonny was blindsided in a 6-2-1 vote, with the entire tribe voting for Jonny except for Brandt and Vince, who had voted for one another out of spite. Jonny had also voted for Brandt, having decided to side with Vince during Tribal Council but not revealing that to anyone. Jonny was unhappy as his torch was snuffed, unsatisfied with the length of his stay, officially the second person voted out of the Canary Islands. Liris smirked at him as he trudged away. As the tribe left the Tribal Council area, Brandt and Vince shared a dirty look, knowing that next time they visited Tribal Council it would be an all out war. Jonny's final words were shown before the episode ended.